The present invention covers improvements in fish tip-up devices and more particularly provides an improved tip-up which combines automatic fishing line control with a fish strike indication.
A variety of tip-up devices are already known which perform a strike indicating operation and certain tip-up devices are known which provide some measure of fish line control. The present invention provides a simplified and reliable device giving an immediate indication of a strike while simultaneously releasing the fishing line to a free running line condition thus giving the striking fish time to run and swallow the baited hook.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic fish tip-up and fish line control.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved and simplified fishing rod tip-up attachment which combines an indication of a strike with a simultaneous release of the fishing line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fishing rod tip-up device which permits the use of a free spool or open bail prior to the strike.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fishing rod tip-up device which resists unintentional release by wind or water movements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fishing rod tip-up for visual signals.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.